


Following the Lead

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Jodie Whittaker as Aziraphale, M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, female!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend some quality time on the bookshop.





	Following the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the painting of Lilith with the Eden snake.  
> I had to.  
> And yes, I couldn't get myself to use "she" to Aziraphale, even if he was with a female body.

The cologne might have been considered unfitting for the woman-presenting vessel Aziraphale had chosen to wear that day, yet neither he nor Crowley had been bothered by it in the slightest.

The angel was distracted arranging news books on the shelves when he heard someone enter the bookshop. His cothurnus sounded against the wooden floor as curiosity led him towards the entrance.

He heard a gasp, then a familiar hiss of what he knew to be a black snake. The animal stood facing the ghostly pale customer who was frozen on the spot.

“May I help you?” his soft voice asked, drawing the attention of the man by the door, who didn’t dare to any further inside.

“I-I, hm… Is it yours?” he gestured towards the red-bellied animal.

A sweet dazzling smile appeared on the female features of the angel’s form, his cheeks getting painted a clear shade of pink. “This is… Anthony. Don’t worry, he’s just not a fan of strangers”

The yellow eyes of the snake didn’t move away from the intruder.

“Now, if I may ask again: may I help you?”

The reptile’s tongue poked out for an instant and it watched the hesitant man with its full attention. The animal moved, making itself seem taller.

“Ah, no. Not really. Ah, thank you!” the young man was out before another word was said.

Aziraphale was unable to hold back his smile, even as he sighed and made his way behind the counter. “I do have to say this is quite an effective approach”

Crowley slithered towards the principality, who was distracted by his own notes. His long pale blonde hair falling past his shoulders in a breathtaking motion.

The demon moved in silence, but the way he wrapped himself up the angel’s leg wasn’t discreet, especially when his form slid underneath the long tartan skirt. He earned a gasp when his tongue touched a thigh, then simply slipped from under the fabric and wrapped around the angel’s waist. He continued on his way up over the principality’s white button-up blouse, but the way his hold brushed against the angel’s breasts couldn’t be considered anything other than teasing.

“My dear, what are you possibly doing?” muttered Aziraphale in a ragged breath.

Crowley licked the sensitive skin of the angel’s neck before laying his head down on the shoulder of his companion.

As unsettled as the principality was, he didn’t resist the urge to caress the demon’s scaled head.

“You naughty thing…” said the angel with a small beam.

That was when the hold on his thigh tightened, then he felt the skin of the animal rub against his flesh. Crowley’s form shifted under the fabric of the tartan skirt and the next thing Aziraphale knew, the big black snake was pressing against his panties, rubbing against his clitoris and causing heat to rise to his cheeks, and a whimper to escape his lips.

The dark tail rose to pull the principalities panties away.

The sign at the door was willed to “Closed”, and the blinds were hastily shut.

Aziraphale felt as the tail became two fingers pressing against his bundle of nerves, the warm form of the demon pressed against his back, his other arm pulling the white blouse from under the skirt and slipping beneath the clear fabric and the bra, digits teasing the angel’s nipple into hardness.

The forked tongue felt familiar as it came into contact with the angel’s neck.

“You look very nice, angel,” Crowley muttered against the other’s ear before a playful bite.

The tartan was pulled up and the angel pushed forward, his hands going for the counter for support while his lover worked on undoing his own belt. The demon stroke his cock as his gaze studied Aziraphale’s behind.

“You’ve somehow managed to look just as cute as your usual self,” observed Crowley. “Now, if I may…”

One hand on the angel’s side and Crowley guided himself inside his lover’s warm core.

The quiet “Oh” from the principality was met by a grunt.

The demon thrust slowly when he heard a plea for “Harder”. He obeyed.

At some point, the books on the counter were disturbed by the way they moved. One of them might have fallen, but neither of them noticed as distracted as they were with each other.

Aziraphale felt deliciously warm and wet around his cock, it made Crowley wonder just how it would feel to have the angel pounding against his cunt and he found he would have to ask his angel for it at some point.

The principality had his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged. His body tensed and his walls clenched around the demon’s cock as he came. A particular movement got Crowley deliciously trapped inside Aziraphale.

“Angel,” the demon gasped.

“Come. Inside me, Crowley, now,”

A grunt came and soon the other was undone, spilling.

There was only the sound of their breaths and of the world outside. It had gotten dark and Aziraphale miracled some lights on.

Crowley slipped out of his partner and kissed the end of the principality’s neck.

The angel turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss, entwined their fingers.

“Come on,” said Aziraphale, “Let’s go to the bedroom”

Crowley gladly followed.


End file.
